A Chaotic Thanksgiving
by LoveFlame
Summary: Hiatus
1. Unfortunate News

_**Hello fellow authors and readers! Me LoveFlame is back!**_

_**audience: -silent-**_

_**You guys are mean...XD**_

_**OKay, I came up with this idea a LONG time ago, but I couldn't post it because I was all like "It's not even close to November yet!" and my mind said, **_

_**"Well, if you're not gonna post it, at least type it down SOMEWHERE!!" So...here it is!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks, just Scarlett and my ideas. -evil giggles-**_

**_Okay, now it is time for a very...er..._unique_, Harrier torturing, and last but not least-_**

* * *

**A Chaotic Thanksgiving!**

**PT 1**

The Condor was falling. Falling...it was falling downwards at an intense speed. Smoke relinquished from the engines of the ship, the light blue skies of the Atmos being filled with such a musty, gray toxic.

Inside the Condor, there was a squadron known as the Storm Hawks, a group of brave, spirit-filled teens....

....who were falling from the ceiling, into closets and then, **SPLAT** onto the window like a bug. Oh, the torture the squadron had faced....

The alarm ringed through the room where the teens were, flashing a bright red. The huge, glassy windows had scratch marks, clearly from the stress and unimaginable speed the ship was over-taking.

"WHY DO I VISIT YOU GUYS?!" Scarlett-an Amazonian "mishap"- exclaimed, holding on to the ceiling for dear life. For everyone who had ever read my stories with my OC in it, then you should already know this. Scarlett + meets Storm Hawks + story-where-something-bad-happens = doom, doom, and more doom to the characters of this story. And, of course, its more entertain to the author who causes this all, because **SHE **doesn't have to worry about talons or Cyclonis or crashing onto a god-forsaken terra or....

You get the point.

"Well, it's not _OUR_ fault you _CHOSE_ to visit us!" Piper pointed out, grasping a cold, metal rod from the wall. "You could have _CHOSEN_ to stay at **LYN!"**

"Look, don't get all snappy with me because you slept on the wrong side of the Condor!"

"Girls, stop yelling! You know the reason she visited was to see me." Finn replied, pulling himself up on the table where the maps were usually planned out upon. "Scarlett loves me. Everyone knows that."

Only snickering filled the ship at this moment.

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "First of all, EW!!! And second, I don't like you. I _despise_ you. In fact, I'll _NEVER_ like you! "

The sharpshooter shook his head. "She digs me....just in denial, that's all..."

In the matter of just a few snickering seconds, the room darkened, and the ship spun non-stop in the air. Metal scraps were flying off in an instant, the wind carelessly flowing through the small, uncovered sections of the Condor. Stork's eyes grew the size of saucers as he stared out the scar-formed window, already imagining his dreadful doom before him. I mean, like, seriously, they could die instantly by crashing into the hot, lava pits of the Wastelands, or all be injured **severely** and **bleed TO DEATH! OR...OR...**

Stork was already thinking of more possibilities of awaiting death than the author herself in a matter of seconds.

**"WE'RE GONNA DIE!"**Stork exclaimed, holding onto the control panels of his "Precious". **"THIS IS THE END OF US ALL! IF IT WASN'T FOR _SCARLETT_, WE WOULD HAVE BEEN SAVED FROM INSTANT DEATH! SHE DOOMED US ALL! GOOD-BYE CRUEL WORLD-"**

Unfortunately for the merb, a small metal wrench flew across the room, hitting him at the head. There was a moment of silence, maybe even a groan or two, before he fell backwards, unconscious. Tsk, tsk, tsk...

Junko slided into the closet, random objects, such as extra crystal crates and "useful" requirements provided by the "Finnster" himself, fell on him into a pile. The wallop's head peeped through, the rest of his body covered within the clutter.

"What are we going to do?!" He exclaimed, his gentle, grayish eyes searching into ones of his friends for help.

"I-I don't know..." Aerrow said, grasping onto the thick, metal rail of the room. Never had he been in such a situation where the Condor was about to crash, and there was no way to avoiding that cause. As leader, he was trying to think; trying to find a way how to save his closest friends from a fault that could risk their lives.

_'Think, Aerrow, think...'_The skyknight thought to himself, squeezing his eyes tightly closed. _'Come on...'_

All that ended up happening was the Condor crashing onto some god-knows-what terra, dirt tearing off the ground as it slided. Everything became silent, and darkness surrounded the teens...

* * *

"Um...is he okay?"

"I think so....see, he's breathing."

There were two adults peering down at a certain blond-headed teen curiously. Their blue eyes never left the injured body, bandages covering over his chess and arms. A light tent of red could be seen through the small patch that was on his cheek.

"...who is he?"

"His name is Finn, I've been told. He is the Storm Hawks sharpshooter." One of the adults explained, brushing his hands against his well-combed hair. The other adult, a female with bright, warm eyes, stared at sharpshooter Finn, sliding away a long strain of blond hair.

Upon hearing his name called, the teen moaned in response. His eyes fluttered open to see a blur of golds and blues, circulating around each other in a swirl until the image cleared, and what he saw was two people before him.

He lifted himself by one arm, the other at his head, massaging his temples. "Ow...what happened?"

The blond woman smiled slightly. "We are not technically sure _how_ it happened, but,"

She sighed lightly, her eyes scanning at his many bandages. "We do know this: You and your squadron crashed here."

Finn stared at her, almost in an expression that you've thought he didn't hear her. The blond had his mouth shut, and it took a while for what the woman replied to register through that thick skull of his.

"Wait, _crashed_?! Where am I?"

"Terra Rex-"

"Where are my friends?! Aerrow? Piper? Junko? Radarr? Stork?! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I mean...I HAD A GIRLFRIEND FOR ATMOS' SAKE!!!"

"I. Am. **NOT**. YOUR. **GIRLFRIEND!!!**" A feminine voice roared down the hall from the room Finn was currently in. The sharpshooter quickly hopped out the bed, recognizing that usually angry voice that was always aimed at him.

He started walking towards the door.

"Hey, wait. You haven't fully recovered-" But the "Finnster" already darted out to regroup with the teens from the other room.

The woman chuckled dryly, landing a warm hand on the man's shoulder.

"Kids these days..."

"...No. Kidding."

* * *

Junko was the first to notice Finn walking into the room.

"Oh, hey Finn!" He exclaimed, running up to hug the sharpshooter, which ended up squeezing the life out the boy.

"Oh, sorry..." He whispered lightly, letting go almost instantly. Finn smiled warily, taking big, deep breaths. The dense air filled his nostrils, and he cringed his face up in disgust.

"It's nice to see you're okay, Finn." Piper replied, and Aerrow nodded in agreement. Radarr chirped in glee, his eyes lightening up and his blue, furry tail wagging like a dog would.

Finn smiled. He turned his head to the Amazonian, who just glared at him.

"You didn't wake up," She said, walking up to him a "lightly" punched him at his arm. A sharp tinge of pain spread his arm, and he yelped in pain.

"What was that for?!!"

"For saying I'm your **girlfriend**, which is-"

"True."

**"NOT TRUE, MAN!"** Scarlett exclaimed, folding her arms irritatedly. "I got worried about you...."

_Aw...._And before the sharpshooter knew it, warm arms wrapped around him into a tight and warming embrace, as the moonlight shined through the huge window of room. All was silent, maybe a few swoons or two from the females of the room, but other than that, it was all a serene, harmonizing silence...

_Sorry, I needed a romantic moment somewhere in this story. I couldn't help it..._

Finn blinked, not knowing how to react to the Amazonian hugging him. Usually- _as Finn says_- she glares at him until he was sure her eyes turned to slits. But now....now, she was _hugging_ him?

Anyways, enough with the romance. This is suppose to be a _friendship _story, and you know what? That's how it's gonna stay! -sigh- Now, continuing with the _friendship_ story:

There was a sudden creak of an opening door; a sudden tapping against the hard, marble floor. Everyone's eyes diverted from the hugging "couple" to the figure in the room, now approachingthem in an almost formal fashion. He was dressed in all white, with the exception of the gray gloves on his hands. He looked exhausted, almost overworked by the sweat pouring down his brow, and the deep, dark lines under his metallic-colored eyes. There was a tired, grim frown upon his face, which gave the Storm Hawks a sudden tinge of fear and angruish.

"We have some...some," The man took deep breath, trying to steady the fast beat of his heart. "I think that....that your Merbian friend might be in danger."

The doctor opened the door solemnly, stepping back to leave room for the squadron to walk in.

Inside, there was a dim light coming from the over-head light, dangling over a figure on the table. It was covered in a white fabric, unmoving....hardly _breathing_....

Piper felt a huge lump in her throat, but nonetheless, she walked over slowly, examining the figure with fearful, amber eyes so fragile, as if to burst out into billions of small tear droplets. The rest of them only stared from the back of the room silently, waiting for the young navigator's reaction.

Piper closed her eyes to steady the fast pulse of her heart racing dramatically, the adrenaline quickly spreading throughout her veins.

Her hand hovered over the figure before slowly touching the fabric, and slowly pulling it back. Piper gasped and backed away, both hands over her mouth in a silent scream.

The figure was Stork.....but.....

He wasn't moving. Wasn't breathing. Wasn't even twitching ever so slightly to know he was okay. That he could possibly -_somehow_- still be alive for the team.

But...he wasn't. Not anymore.

* * *

**_So, what do you think?_**

**_Good? Bad? It's probably bad...I did this a LONG time ago, and then, I went back over and edited it. But....I WAS RUSHING TOO FAST! _**

**_-hits head against wall- Stupid....Stupid....Stupid....Stupid...._STUPID_...!_**

**_But my writing has improved, I promise. Just read Amazonian Warrior! There's the proof!_**

**_Well, review if you want part 2! (Which will be rushed through as well....-sweatdrop-)_**


	2. What the?

**_Hello, everyone!_**

**_Thanks for those reviews. I really appreciate it._**

**_I know, I know. I killed Stork._ -dodges arrow-**

**_But I needed_ -dodges crystal blast - to add suspense - _runs from angry mob-_**

**I SAID I WAS SORRY!**

* * *

**Kat and Nini: **Thank you! I try to add drama in the stories. Adds more to the plot. I'm happy you like the story so far!

**Halo Kyuubi Girl:** Aw....thankyou! And yes, I killed Stork! MUWAHAHAHA!

**Flame Soldier: **Sorry I made you sad, Stork being killed off and all...And yes, your fav skyknight will be coming soon!

**MissDedodakes(or ****Ophelia Crobe-Quince**** as of now):**Hehe....yeah....um...Storkle is....uh....living in Atmosia Heaven. He'll miss you though! Um...man, this is awkward, since I killed of **YOUR **Stork. -random person coughs before running away from Meebles- **XD**

* * *

**A Chaotic Thanksgiving ! **

**PT 2**

* * *

There was long, uncomfortable silence within the space between the doctor, and the squadron of speechless teens. There were mouths gaping, eyes boggling, but most of all, _hearts sinking..._

"It....it can't be..." Piper took another step back from the unmoving body of the Merb pilot. "H-he can't be....be...."

Her body shook violently, tears spilling from her eyes. "T-there has to be something you could do, r-right?"

The doctor grimaced, his dull, metallic eyes scanning the body of the merb. Although he didn't have any serious bruises, he gave the appearance of death. His skin tone was dangerously pale, and above one of his eyes, there was a huge, swollen knot, blood oozing from it.

"I am...not sure," He replied feeling the tension between himself, and the girl, her explosion of sobs breaking through the silence that the room held. Her mouth was covered by her petite, gloved hands, failing its attempt to hold her muffle gasps through her tears. Warm, comforting arms embraced the young navigator tightly, his head of unruly, red hair laying on her shoulder. He rocked her side-to-side slowly, his eyes closing and his voice entering her head with whispering words.

_"Piper, I-I'm sorry..."_ Piper shook in his arms, but turned around to embrace him back, her head hidden in his chess. Her sobs made muffle voices against the fabric.

Junko squeezed his eyes hard, tears running down and hitting the floor with the sound of a splash. His sniffles joined in with the sounds of his crying friends. In front of him was Scarlett, her head hidden with the mess of black hair, her body quivering within the seconds they had been in the room. The doctor shook his head shamelessly, wishing that he could have done something to save the merb from death.

Behind the squadron, was Finn himself. He shook his head back and forth quickly, backing up into the darkness. His eyes were wide with realization, but then his body froze, wanting him to take it in. To take in the unforgettable mistake he had caused, costing his friend's life...

_'Stork, I...I'm...' _Finn wanted to say his thought out loud, but at that moment, he wasn't sure what to do, where to go, or even who he was at the moment. He just knew that he could only stand there and watch the corpse laying on the table.

_'Stork, you....you didn't deserve to die this way...It wasn't your fault. I-I should have-' _But all of what he thought disappeared, as the body under the fabric began to twitch. Finn gasped, his eyes becoming the size of saucers.

"G-g-g-g-guys?" He pointed at the figure in an accusing way, his finger quivering with fear. "I-I think that he's...he's...."

"....Alive?" Piper rose her head up to the doctor's word, a certain gleam of hope crossing through her bloodshot red eyes. Aerrow and Scarlett lifted their head up as well, their eyes a little pink. Junko's eyes were red and slightly swollen, but his tears subsided a bit, only leaving him small sniffles.

"Stork? He's alive?!" And soon enough, she saw it. The figure on the table slowly sat up, the sheets falling off his face. Everyone gasped, backing up near the wall. The doctor backed up with the rest of the squad. "_It can't be_...Stork, is it?" He received nods in response. "Are...are you okay, per say?"

The merb stared at the room in astonishment. The white cabinets and marble floors seemed to interest him.

Stork's eyes scanned the area before stopping right at Junko, staring at him with gleaming, _hungry_ eyes....

"Um, Stork," Junko replied, walking forward cautiously. "Can you hear me-"

"Yes, of course! Of course I can hear you! Hehehehe-I mean-hehe-I always-hehehe-able to hear-hehe-YUM! Er...I mean, hello."

Everyone backed up.

"Um, Stork...?" Junko wasn't sure if it was safe to approach the merb.

Stork just smiled wickedly, licking his lips as if Junko was a meal waiting to be eaten. The wallop's skin paled slightly, and he backed away, hiding behind Piper.

"W-what's wrong with Stork?" He wasn't sure if the crazed look he was receiving was a _good_ one.

The doctor shrugged. "His cranium. It must have made contact with one of the items on your airship, causing his electrocorticography, or ECoG, to react differently. Maybe even to his hippocampus." He replied.

Everyone stared at the man blankly.

"Um...." Finn started, raising an eyebrow slowly. "...uh...what did you say again? Like, you said something about a hippomahoozy, or something...hippochanpo....hippo-"

"-_campus_!" The doctor groaned. "It's called a hippo_campus_!"

More blank stares.

The doctor rubbed his temples in aggravation, muttering words that couldn't be heard. "_Anyways_, what I mean is that a part of his brain might have made contact with a certain item on your ship, causing him to act in _vice versa_ of his regular personality traits."

All the boys blinked in confusion. Piper and Scarlett rolled their eyes.

"He means that the poor merb hit his head, **hard**." Scarlett said in a simpler form. The boys nodded their heads.

Piper sighed. "It must have been from that wrench," She concluded. "When we were falling, everything on the ship was flying so fast. I remember that when I was holding onto the rail, a pencil slided past me. See,"

She removed the bandage across her arm to reveal a deep, swollen scar across her dark skin. The area was red, purplish lines scatter throughout the area. Everyone in the room shuddered. "A wrench was flying across the room, and knocked him unconscious."

"That wrench," The navigator continued. "might have hit his nervous system, causing him to breathe irregularly or, in his case, hardly at all. Thus, giving the appearance of death."

The doctor smiled warily. "That is correct, Miss. Piper,"

The doctor glanced at Stork for a brief second. "-but be careful when around him. He might not be exactly himself. Since the his cranium was hit to such an extent, he'll won't be the average, paranoid merb you guys are probably use to."

The Storm Hawks nodded as the doctor left, staring at Stork for a long moment. The merb stared back, scanning the group. He stopped at Junko again, wickedly smiling once more, and then to the sharpshooter.

"Oh...FINN!"

The blond flinched. "...what, Stork?"

Stork fluttered his eyes flirtatiously - something so unlikely for him to do. "Come here, _**sweetheart**_!"

He made kissy faces at the sharpshooter. (Oh, Missy, please don't kill me!)

Finn froze completely, his skin turning from a ghostly pale to rosy red every second.

"Uh...I'll stay right here..." Finn said, hiding behind Aerrow. The skyknight backed away, not wanting to become the next target for a love struck Stork. Scarlett started to back up. No way _she_ was next!

"Oh...._SCARLETT_!" The girl twitched, turning her head around in fear to see Stork with...puppy dog eyes?

_**"I love you!"**_

* * *

**_Me:_ -mouth drops-**

**_Missy:_ -mouth drops-**

**_Flame Soldier: -_gapes-**

**_Halo: Oh no, she didn't...._**

**_Kat: You _got_ to be kidding me..._**

**_Missy: You....are....evil!....EBIL!!! -_twitch_- That is MY STORKLE!!!_**

**_Me: -snickers-_**

* * *

Stork stared at Aerrow with a certain, admiring gleam.

"And I love you, too...." And gave Aerrow sweet, little air kisses....WAIT! SAY **WHAT**?!?!?!?!

* * *

**_Me:_ -gasp!-** _**Darn you, LoveFlame! DARN YOU TO**...._**er**_....**HECK!**_

**_Kat: But_ you're _LoveFlame._**

**_Me: Details, details...._**

**_Halo: -_glares_- You are _SO_ dead!_**

**_Me: -_is tackled by angry authors_-_**

* * *

The two teens mouths gaped open, turning into deep shades of reds. Rose red. Cranberry red. Raspberry - well, that's a purplish pink color. Whatever. Red, red, red...

Okay, I did say this was _**very**_ awkward...And again..._**very**_ creepy, right?

"And Junko, you look quite..._tasty_...." Stork commented next, imagining Junko being on a huge plate with gravy drizzled over him, an apple in his mouth. The thought of, um, _delicious_ wallop meat swam freely in his head.

Junko gulped loudly. The merb laughed like a little kid in a candy shop.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?!?! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! SO LET'S CELEBRATE THIS WITH ONE BIG KISS?! STORK'S KISSING BOOTH IS OPEN!"

Stork closed his eyes and puckered his lips. He didn't notice that as soon as he did that, everyone had left.

* * *

**_I made Stork so OOC and disturbing....but, that type of stuff helps the plot!_**

**_I told you this chapter would be bad!!! Ugh! -hits head on wall-_**

**_Also, the whole nervous system part is true, actually. Yep, I've done my research._**

**_Anyways, please review!_**


	3. A Broken Promise

**_Hello readers!_**

**_Here is another chappie about our favorite squadron: The Storm Hawks! And this time, I am going to have a brief introduction of the Rex Guardians! And this time, Radarr is going to be in the story! I can't believe I forgot about him! Darn you LoveFlame! XD_**

**_Since Radarr isn't a big part in the show, Nerd Corps made an episode about him. How do I know this, you wonder? It's because someone put it on Youtube! Yay!_**

**_It's episode 35! (Nerd Corps been busy lately. Weren't we on episode 20-something not long ago?) Only part 1 of epi. 35 is on Youtube the last time I checked. You can see if part 2 is up._**

**_Anyways, thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate it! _**

**_Now sit back, read, and enjoy!_**

* * *

**A Chaotic Thanksgiving!**

**PT 3**

* * *

After the interesting experience with the Merb pilot, the squadron of teens were introduced to the squadron of Terra Rex, known as the Rex Guardians. In front of them was the two blond adults that Finn had encountered earlier, along with two more men and a certain sky knight we all _love_…

Harrier.

"We don't know _how_exactly we crashed. Just….crashed," Aerrow wasn't sure how to explain the cause of this dilemma because:

1. He didn't know how it happened.

And 2. What was there to say? They crashed, without even a hint of how. The only person possible of knowing was Stork, and if you all haven't noticed, he isn't exactly…himself.

"My apologies for crashing onto your terra."

The skyknight sighed lightly, his blond ponytail flapping behind him in the cold air. The pale moonlight showered over the terra. Everyone on the terra was fast asleep, not a awake soul around, with the exception of the two squadrons.

"Well, since you and your squadron are stuck here for the night," Harrier replied, his pale skin glowing brightly from the moon shine.

"You are welcomed to stay here, at Terra Rex, for the night. We are having a special celebration known as Thanksgiving dinner, and I invite you Storm Hawks to attend to the event."

Harrier grimaced at the torn ship known as the Condor. The metal was shredded, and smoke rose from the engines, the midnight blue skies turning a dim blue full of pollution. Overall, the scene was very unsightly.

Harrier cringed his face in disgust. "Unfortunately, you may have to live on the terra, just temporarily. It will take a while before any of you can return to your daily squadron duties…."

The Storm Hawks nodded, except for Finn, who snickered childishly within the group.

"Hehe….he said duty…." And Piper slapped him.

"You are **so** immature. Seriously Finn, all he meant was for us to return to our regular _jobs_."

The sharpshooter massaged his red-tinged cheek, glaring eyes shooting at the navigator.

Radarr shook his head, his furry paw pinching the bridge of his nose. _When will that boy ever grow up?_

"Come," The blond sky knight commanded softly, turning his head along with his squadron. "The tender will show you to your new quarters."

o.O.o

"This. Is. Awesome, man!!" Scarlett exclaimed, jumping onto the soft fabric of her new bed. "They have a bathroom **in** the bedrooms! If only we had that on the Condor!"

Everyone chuckled, pretty much agreeing with the suggestion. Piper smiled warmly, scanning the area known as their newly assigned bedroom.

The bedroom was amazingly large. There were three beds across both the left and right side of the room, following by many wall designs of the symbol of Terra Rex's squadron in a bright goldish paint. The bed fabrics were a velvet color, golden and amber designs crossing over it. The floor was a dark, cranberry color, as well was the large curtains covering up the moonlight shining through the window.

"It even smells good in here. Do you think they have air fresheners?" Junko asked, his nostrils sucking up the fresh aroma of raspberries and sweet vanilla. I have to say, he had a point there. I mean, who would want to sniff the scent of dusty, cloggy air, boy burps, and Finn's sweaty socks all day? Definitely, **not **me!

Aerrow took a deep breathe of the freshness along with Piper and Scarlett. Radarr was laying across one of the beds, curled into a furry ball of white and blue.

"Hey! That is _**MY**_ bed!" Finn shouted, pointing accusingly at the co-pilot. "GET OFF! **NOW**!" And as the blond tried to push him off the bed, Radarr turned his head to growl at him, almost snapping at his hand.

Finn recoiled quickly, staring at Radarr with fear. Scarlett snickered.

"That's what you get! You go, Radarr!" The Amazonian girl walked over, high-fiving the now-satisfied co-pilot. Finn gaped, staring at the two, dumbfounded.

"But but but but but but-But he could of bit my hand off! How are you on **his** side?!?!"

She just smiled at the blond's pity. "Well you didn't think I was on **your** side, did you?"

"B-b-but-"

Suddenly, the door opened, getting everyone's attention instantly…and take a wild guess who it was….

"MOMMY! DADDY!" The voice called. If you guessed Stork, you earned three cookies.

Stork ran over and tackled Scarlett and Aerrow, embracing them with an overly tight hug.

"I've been trying to find you everywhere! I found this guy with a ponytail, and said that if he told me where you all were, I would give him a big kiss, and that we could walk into the moonlight together!"

Stork's smile wavered slightly. Aerrow and Scarlett turned blue.

"And he did tell me where you were…._and ran away from my kisses_….I'll hunt him down later."

"That's….nice….Stork…." Aerrow manage to say, his skin tone turning a deathly pale. The merb loosen his grip, giving them room to breathe, but no way to escape.

"I was going to marry you," Stork replied, noticing the wild, shocked looks of the teens. "But don't worry, I realized that you two are my _parents_! Junko is my dinner, Piper is my **twin** sister-"

Finn snickered. "Haha! He said you guys look alike!"

Piper glared angrily at the sharpshooter.

"-and Finn is my boyfriend!"

"Yeah, that's right. I am your-huh?! **WHAT?!?!?!**" Finn jumped out of his skin as Stork gave him sparkling eyes.

"We will be together **forever**!"

Radarr was choking off laughter as Finn turned red again.

"That's….**so**…..wrong…."

To her frustration, Piper used her staff to separate the hugging group.

"First of all, Finn, we do **NOT** look a like! And second of all, none of us are related to you, Stork!"

Stork took a step back. His eyes watered.

"You're not...and he's not….and she's not…mommy?"

"No no no no no, don't cry-"

"Whaa!" Stork fell to his knees, tears pouring out his eyes. (So much ooc...) The rest of the team stared at the merb, dumbfounded.

"Uh...Scar, maybe you should be his mom..." _And I'll just stay right here, _Aerrow thought, keeping a far enough distance from the sobbing merb.

"Yeah, I agree with Aerrow." Piper said. Everyone nodded.

Scarlett narrowed her eyes. "_You guys sicken me_….Oh, Storkieboo! Come to mommy!"

Stork wiped the tears off his face and looked up. The Amazonian forced a smile.

Stork smiled. "MOMMY!"

He hugged her. "I knew you were my mom!"

"Yes, uh..._sweetie_. Now wash up and put on some fresh clothes, okay?"

The merb nodded and walked towards the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Loud roars of running water filled the room. Scarlett sat down beside Piper on the bed.

"Finally, he's gone. I was seeing a very disturbing side of him. And I thought he was weird **with** the paranoia."

The roaring noises deceased, replaced by the sound of water splashing from the bathroom.

"I have nothing to wash with!" Was heard from outside the door.

"Well that's too bad, _so_-"

"But, **_MOMMY!!!"_**

Scarlett groaned. "It's your turn, Aerrow."

"Huh? But I....do I have to-"

The Amazonian glared at him, **long** and **hard**. The skyknight groaned.

"Well, er, _son...._maybe you find _something_ to-"

"Never mind," Stork exclaimed. "I found this really neat scrubber!"

Piper cocked an eyebrow. "From where?"

"Near the toilet-"

Everyone's eyes widened. "DON'T! USE! **THAT!**"

"But it works so well!" The team could hear light, scrubbing noises come from the bathroom.

Piper shook her head. "Stork isn't going to like this when we tell him what he's been doing this whole time..."

Everyone agreed. On one of the velvet-colored fabrics of the room, Aerrow gave a look of concentration and uncertainty.

"Guys," He said in a low, solemn voice that caught everyone's attention. "How did the ship start to fall? What was the reason we crashed?"

Everyone exchanged stun looks as they glanced at each other in confusion.

"We weren't in a cyclonian attack, so that can't be it…." Aerrow continued. "Do you guys have any ideas?"

"Stork checked the engines before the crash," Piper confirmed. "He said they were working just fine."

"And I told Finn to add more crystal fuel into the tank..." Junko added as well. "He promised me he was going to do it, right Finn?"

Everyone stared at Finn, who was already attempting to tip-toe out the room.

"Finn," Scarlett replied. He turned around slowly to face them. "You did what Junko told you, right?"

The blond started to fidget nervously under the pressure he felt from all the staring eyes of his friends.

"Well, you know how I said the big game was on earlier today, right?"

"Uh...huh..."

"And that no matter what, I couldn't miss it, heh, right?"

Her face turn into a scowl. "Uh-huh..."

"Well, I told myself I was _going _to do it _after_ the the game, but I must of…._forgot_, heh."

Everyone glared at him.

"So you refused to do it?!" Piper exclaimed, feeling her grasp on her staff tighten. From the look in her now hostile eyes, Finn knew he was in the dog house. BIG time.

"No, I didn't _refused_, _just forgot_…"

"Well, you're forgetting almost got us killed!" Scarlett yelled, standing up off the bed. "Finn, that was so stupid! You chose to watch that stupid tournament over the fact you were risking EVERYONE'S LIVES!?!"

Finn was silent. Junko looked hurt.

"But Finn, you **promised** me..."

"I know, I was going to-"

"We've could of gotten hurt!"

"Junko, buddy, I'm sorry-"

**"WE'VE COULD OF DIED!"**

Finn stepped back. "I'm sorry..."

And that was when the bedroom door opened, revealing a female with chestnut brown hair in a ponytail, and hazel orbs for eyes. She wore a peasant-like yellow dress that was covered by an apron.

The woman happened to be the tender who had shown the teens to their new bedroom.

"The Thanksgiving dinner will be ready in a few minutes." She said almost hesitantly. "I'm sorry if I was intruding in anything."

"No," Aerrow replied silently, still staring at the sharpshooter. "It's okay."

The tender stared at Aerrow with uncertainty before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

Scarlett closed her eyes, rubbing her temples. "This can not get any worse..."

Splashes were heard from the bathroom.

"Mommy! I'm done!"

"That's great." Scarlett replied, bluntly. "_Now only if you could jump off a cliff...."_

"Mommy?" Stork's voice called.

Groan. "What?"

"Can you dress me?"

Everyone stared at her. Scarlett turned red.

"That's it, I'm leaving." She said. She shot Finn a last glare before walking out the room.

Everyone did the same, except for Junko, who refused to look into Finn's sad, blue eyes...

* * *

**_Aw....poor Finn. -sobs-_**

**_Sorry for the long delay. I was busy with other stuff lately. _**

**_Anyways, review please!_**


End file.
